Minimally invasive procedures have been implemented in a variety of medical settings, e.g., for vascular interventions, such as angioplasty, stenting, embolic protection, electrical heart stimulation, heart mapping and visualization, and the like. One such procedure involves delivering an electrical lead into a coronary vein of a patient's heart that may be used to electrically stimulate the heart.
During such procedures, instruments, fluids, and/or medicaments may be delivered within a patient's vasculature using visualization tools, such as x-ray, fluoroscopy, ultrasound imaging, endoscopy, and the like. In many procedures, it may be desired to deliver instruments through opaque fluids, such as blood, or other materials. Endoscopes have been suggested that include devices for displacing these materials from an optical path, e.g., by introducing a clear fluid from the endoscope in an attempt to clear its field of view. Yet there are still improvements that may be made to such devices.
Accordingly, apparatus and methods for imaging within body lumens and/or for delivering instruments and/or fluids into a patient's body would be useful.